


The Start

by Cutie_chan



Category: Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc begins to record the day to day feelings and events in his life. With only a bit of paper to use, Murdoc can only write about the best moment, which is....</p><p>Some diary entries where Murdoc is a child. Short stuff. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7th June 1976 - 7:50 am

I don't think I've ever had to wait that long for anything besides getting food. It was in fact quite exhilarating. Butterflies became contortionists doing all sorts of tricks in my stomach; it made me feel light headed but hyper all at the same time. I kept twitching: during the little breakfast I had, the non existent games, the unwrapping of cheap presents and even when I was eating that leftover cake. But I feel like a true man now, Superman even!

Twitch, twitch. The adrenalin and excitement pumped through me viciously when dad mumbled under his breath about there being 'one more'. I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait. I couldn't-


	2. 7th June 1976 - 3:40 pm

It was excruciating! Why did school have to take so long?

(Note to self: this is being written after a special event but I'm writing like its happening now, I think I'm doing that. So yeah, don't forget).

Mr. Richards kept running that motor he calls a mouth all day,

"you need to know the basic equations",

"we don't actually know for certain that..." Blah blah blah! It made my head inflate and deflate, wearing me out. Stretching and 'unstretching', if that's a word. Enough of my yibber-yabber, I might run out of paper.

"There's still one more", I deducted that it would be another present because Peter didn't arrive at my, more than lame, party.

It better be good.

Don't get me wrong! I'm not a spoilt brat, no. I say my 'pleases' and 'thank yous', unlike Philip Taz. (More preferable as Philip spaz).

Uuurrgh!

I keep going off topic and wasting valuable paper. Wait... Hannibal's calling me.


	3. 8th June 1976 - 8:23 am

It's already been the eight time I've hyperventilated and beserked myself to unconsciousness. I got it, the present from Peter.

Glossy with ruby red painted all over and a tall neck. I recall screaming the second I laid eyes on it. Dreams and aspirations stuffed my head as if it were a pillow.

I could finally work my way to the top, where all the fat bozos wear chunky rings and smoke thick cigars, patronising everyone whilst showing off their fermented sweet corn teeth. But I won't be a replica of them. I'll have dignity, class and be a respectable gentleman, with my bass guitar by my side.

Better than any busty woman out there!

Yes, that would be one day, but first I need to practice, AND I require a band. 

You can't be the legends without one I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that  
> A little insight  
> Kind of an alternative universe thing  
> Yup  
> IAmGorillaz


End file.
